The present invention relates to telephony services for hearing-impaired individuals, but more specifically to an automated speech-to-text encoding/decoding method and apparatus for use in a data communication network.
Hearing impaired inconveniences individuals encounter when using a telephone or other voice communication device. These individuals require special equipment, such as an electronic Teletype device, so that they may read whatever is being “said” by a party at the other end of a call. Alternatively, hearing-impaired individuals may use a third-party telecommunication relay service (TRS) offered by the service provider which, under the American Disabilities Act, must provide this service if requested by the hearing-impaired individual. TRS services require a live operator who uses a Teletype machine to transcribe speech into text, and perhaps also to transcribe text into speech. To access a TRS service, the hearing-impaired individual dials a special TRS telephone number to establish a connection with the TRS operator. When initially contacted to place a call, the operator will complete the second leg of the call to the called party. An impaired or non-impaired person may initiate the call to an impaired or non-impaired individual by calling a TRS operator.
In addition to being cumbersome, the aforementioned procedures require that the calling party know in advance whether the called party is impaired. Moreover, these types of services do not provide the hearing-impaired individual with transparent, unimpaired telephone service. In addition, the service provider must bear the cost of providing TRS services.